World of Symbiots
by svrf
Summary: After Peter decided not to activate the sonic disruptor, he remaines the only human in New York.He struggles to leave the city with a new found friend:Shocker.
1. Prologue

**Prologue****  
**

Somewhere in the world, at a S.H.I.E.L.D. rookie training session:

* * *

,,Hello students!" the instructor said, ,,Today is your first day at the training session, so let's begin whit the story that brought you here.". The room was silent, then the instructor continued, ,,5 years ago...", he said, as the map of America appeared on a screen behind him, ,,... Spider-Man failed to activate a machine known as the Sonic Disruptor. It was supposed to emit a sonic sound wave that would free the people of New York of the Venom symbiote. But when the Spider failed to activate it, even if we tried to keep the symbiote in the city, Venom spread on the whole continent of America and we had to evacuate the citizens. We had to fall beck. But when we left New York, Spider-Man sacrificed himself for us to leave the city alive. As far as we know Spider-Man is still alive, in the Stark Tower and he is not alone. There is Shocker too, he lives in his apartamente. But that is not my point. The point is, we taught we will be safe on other continents. WE WERE WRONG.**  
**

**A.N.: Sorry for being so short but it was introduction. Thanks Sonar for the advise (an expert's advise). The story is set after the Web of Shadows game and if you want to know the story see at youtube slash watch?v=XHCgwLdzchw. I OWN NOTHING.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****: A Shock(er)**

,,Good morning, Sir." Jarvis said. Peter Parker opened his eyes, then lifted himself up, out of the bed. Jarvis then continued, ,, At 8 o'clock you're going to have a guest, so I sugesst that you put your suit on, Sir".

,,What time is it now?" Peter asked.

,,7:50, Sir."

Peter went to a metal cylinder. The cylinder split in two halfs and opened itself. Inside was Spider-Man's had a metal mask with eight eyes (like a spiders), and a black band around the head. The upper body was a black blouse with a white spider on the chest. The webshooters were too made out of metal and had spikes on the sides.

Peter put his costume on and just then Jarvis came and said, ,,Your guest is here, Sir.". Spider-Man went to the door and opened it. In the front of the Stark tower was the least persone Peter expected. It was Shocker.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Escape Plan**

,, Hello, old foe!" Shocker said. Peter tried to say something, but it sounded like ,, Uh-Oh.". ,,You're probably thinking ,Shocker?! How are you still living in this miserable city? I thought I was alone!' . Well, you're not alone!". Peter, still to amazed to speak, made a hand gesture for Shocker to come in.

After a couple of minutes the Spider came to himself and asked Shocker how he found him.

,, I was repairing a S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator. When I activated, Jarvis came in and told me about you." he answered, than he continued, ,, And I have a good news and a not-so-good news for you. Which do you want to hear first?"

,,Good news." the Webbhead answered.

,,The good news is that before the communicator closed a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier said something like ,Where are you Ac-1223?' and…"

,,WHY DID YOU CLOSE?" Spider-Man interrupted nervous.

,, Hey, lower the tone and I didn't say I closed, Symbiot destroyed it." ,,Sorry. And the bad news?"

,,Not-so-good news", Shocker corrected, than said ,,Errrrrrrr, how should I put it? I infiltrated the base of Venom, and they found out before me that you are here and they're planning an attack in about… six days, I think.".

That left Peter speechless, the second time in that day. ,,We need to get off the island as fast as we can, 'cause Venom has a huge army, trust me, we can't fight it." with that Shocker was finally finished. There were a couple of minutes of total silence.

Jarvis broke the silence and said ,,Shall I bring some more coffee Sir?"

,,No." Parker said, and then he turned to his guest and asked, ,,Why should I believe what you are saying? You said it, we are enemies."

,,I don't know, maybe because were the only ones in New York that aren't possessed by an alien?"

,,And how do you propse that we leave New York?"

,,I was part of the Sinister Six, as you probably recall. Doc Ock had build us a jet, the Sinister Jet. But when Venom took over and Doc Ock tried to escape, Venom damaged the jet. He put the symbiotes to guard the jet so WE can't escape. So here is my plan: you use my gauntlets to distract the symbiotes while I repaire the jet. It isn't very damaged."

After a while of thinking Peter said, ,,LET'S DO THIS."

**A.N.: I forgot to tell you: Jarvis-by this I mean the artificial intelligence from the movies.  
**


End file.
